I Heart You, Minä sydän sinä
by Rannaty
Summary: AU, Tendershippy. A strange and bloody love confession awaits Ryou one day when he comes home from school. The second chapter is the Finnish version. Short One Shot.
1. English version

x

**I ****Heart ****You**

"Did you hear, Ryou?" A friendly voice broke the walls of his carefully planned imagination world like a huge hammer, making him flinch on his uncomfortable seat so that it almost fell and took him with it to the just as uncomfortable floor.

"H-hear what?" Ryou's voice shook but he managed to smile at his friend who he had met shortly after moving to Domino.

"One boy from our school, different class, disappeared yesterday and no one knows where." Yuugi sat on a chair next to his and leaned his head on his hand. "Ishiya, I think. The whole school is talking about it. They say that he's been cut to pieces or maybe burned, I can't remember which."

Ryou's hand had instinctively grabbed his other wrist, which still hurt after yesterday's bully attack.

"I'm sure they find him soon." In school, the rumors tended to grow to impossible sizes and Ryou was sure that was the case here, just some students exaggerating. Ishiya was probably sick and would come to school soon. Ryou, or many others, didn't wish him back soon, but it couldn't be helped.

"Doesn't he usually bully you?" Yuugi asked, eyeing Ryou's bruised wrist suspiciously.

"And many others." Ryou smiled and covered the bruises with his sleeve. He didn't want Yuugi to ask about them or worry over nothing. Soon they could go home where he was waited by a hungry cat and an empty apartment. It was a relief to know that he wouldn't be bothered on his way home, even if it wouldn't last longer than a few days.

School ended and it was time to go home after saying bye to his friends. Ryou remembered that he had run out of cat food and decided to stop by a store on his way. This time he had money because it hadn't been stolen.

The store was small, more like a kiosk, and no other customers were in sight. They only sold one type of cat food, but luckily it was a brand his picky cat agreed to eat. The lady behind the cash register was a nice elderly woman with who Ryou exchanged a few words before leaving.

On his way out of the store, Ryou concentrated on counting the money he had left and didn't notice the man just stepping into the store before he ran into him, making some of the smaller coins fly onto the floor.

Ryou faced the other to apologize but froze for a moment when their eyes met.

Red…

He didn't even realize he was staring before he saw a white eyebrow rise and heard the rude words.

"Watch where you're going."

They broke his trance and he managed to choke out an apology, but it sounded pathetic even to him. The stranger ignored it and walked so close past him that their hands brushed against each other. The quick touch gave Ryou goose bumps.

Cold hands…

He hurried out of the store, not slowing down before reaching his door and clumsily opened it in his hurry.

"Tora! I brought you food!" Ryou called. Normally, the greedy cat came running to scratch his leg, demanding food, but now it was nowhere in sight.

"Tora?" Ryou put down his bag and went looking for the mysteriously disappeared cat. He didn't see him in the kitchen or living room so he made his way to his room, worried about the cat.

A sigh of relief escaped him when Ryou saw the creature crouching on his floor, just in front of his desk.

"There you are, you silly thing. You had me worried." Ryou said before noticing him licking something off the floor. "What's there, Tora?"

Closing in, he noticed that there was a puddle of something thick and red and quickly shooed his cat away. The cat hissed at him but scurried off. Ryou kneeled on the floor and touched the thickened liquid with his finger, brining it closer to his eyes. His brown eyes widened and he jumped up so fast that he almost fainted back on the floor.

Blood.

While jumping up, something caught his eye, an unfamiliar object on his desk. When his eyes focused, he stumbled backwards, falling on the floor on his back. The yell that had born in his throat came out as a forced whimper and his hand flew to cover his mouth before he could start screaming without being able to stop.

A heart.

There, on his dark wooden desk was a heart a bit bigger than his fist, in the middle of a large and coagulating spot of blood.

Ryou took a couple of deep breaths before rising to his feet, curiosity knocking somewhere in the back of his brain. He walked slowly back to his desk, careful not to step on the blood on the floor. The heart lying on the table looked suspiciously like it could belong to a human but that couldn't…

Ryou covered his mouth again, the taste of vomit in his throat, and noticed something else strange. On one side of the heart, the left side, "I" was written and on the right side "you".

"I… you…" Ryou's eyes skimmed over the heart in the middle. "I heart you…"

Ryou's eyes went impossibly wide; he took a few steps back and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this was inspired by a drawing I made or if the drawing was inspired by the idea of this but… It's something I've wanted to write, also to try writing in Finnish for once. I think the Finnish version turned out better than the English one but that was to be expected; Finnish is my first language after all.

Tell me what you think?


	2. Finnish version

**Minä sydän sinä**

"Joko kuulit, Ryou?" Ystävällinen ääni rikkoi hänen tarkoin laaditun mielikuvitusmaailmansa seinämät kuin moukari, saaden hänet hätkähtämää epämukavalla penkillään niin, että se lähes kaatui ja vei hänet mukanaan aivan yhtä epämukavalle lattialle.

"K-kuulinko mitä?" Ryoun ääni värisi, mutta hän onnistui hymyilemään ystävälleen, johon hän oli tutustunut pian muutettuaan Dominoon.

"Eräs meidän koululainen poika, viereiseltä luokalta, katosi eilen eikä kukaan tiedä minne." Yuugi istui viereiselle tuolille ja nojasi päänsä käteensä. "Ishiya, luulisin. Koko koulu puhuu siitä. Sanovat, että hänet on pilkottu tai ehkä poltettu, en muista kumpi."

Ryoun käsi oli vaistomaisesti tarttunut toisen käden ranteeseen, joka oli vieläkin kipeä eilisen kiusaaja hyökkäyksen jäljiltä.

"Olen varma, että hänet löydetään pian." Koulussa huhut paisuivat usein mahdottomiin mittoihin ja Ryou oli varma, että siitä tässäkin oli kyse, pelkkää oppilaiden liioittelua. Ishiya oli varmaankin kipeänä ja tulisi pian kouluun. Ryou, tai moni muukaan, ei toivonut hänen palaavan pian, mutta siltä ei voisi välttyä.

"Eikö hänellä olekin tapana kiusata sinua?" Yuugi kysyi, vilkuillen Ryoun mustelmaista rannetta epäilevästi.

"Ja monia muita." Ryou hymyili ja peitti mustelmat hihallaan. Hän ei halunnut Yuugin kyselevän niistä tai huolestuvan turhaan. Pian he pääsisivät kotiin missä häntä odotti nälkäinen kissa ja tyhjä huoneisto. Oli helpotus tietää, ettei häntä häirittäisi matkalla kotiin, vaikkei sitä kestäisikään paria päivää pidempää.

Koulu päätyi ja kotimatka häämötti edessä kun ystävät oli hyvästelty. Ryou muisti, että kissanruoka oli loppunut ja päätti poiketa kauppaan matkalla. Tällä kertaa hänellä oli rahaa, sillä sitä ei ollut varastettu.

Kauppa oli pieni, pikemminkin kioski, eikä muita asiakkaita näkynyt. Siellä myytiin vain yhden sorttista kissanruokaa, mutta onneksi se oli laatua, jota hänen nirso kissansa suostui syömään. Kassantäti oli mukava vanhempi rouva, jonka kanssa Ryou vaihtoi pari sanaa ennen lähtöään.

Matkalla ulos kaupasta, Ryou oli keskittynyt laskemaan jäljellä olevia rahojaan eikä huomannut kauppaan juuri astunutta miestä ennen kuin törmäsi tähän, osa pienemmistä kolikoista lensi lattialle sen seurauksena.

Ryou katsoi toista pyytääkseen anteeksi, mutta jähmettyi hetkeksi tavattuaan toisen silmät.

Punaiset…

Hän ei edes tajunnut tuijottavansa ennen kuin näki valkoisen kulmakarvan nousevan ja kuuli töykeät sanat.

"Katsoisit eteesi."

Ne rikkoivat hänen transsinsa ja hän sai kakistettua anteeksi pyynnön suustaan, mutta se kuulosti todella säälittävältä jopa hänen omissa korvissaan. Muukalainen jätti sen omaan arvoonsa ja käveli hänen ohitseen niin läheltä, että heidän kätensä hipaisivat toisiaan. Ohikiitävä kosketus sai Ryoun ihon nousemaan kananlihalle.

Kylmät kädet…

Hän kiiruhti ulos kaupasta eikä hidastanut ennen kuin saavutti kotiovensa ja avasi sen kömpelösti kiireessään.

"Tora! Toin sinulle ruokaa!" Ryou kutsui. Normaalisti ahne kissa tuli juosten raapimaan hänen jalkaansa, vaatien ruokaa, mutta nyt sitä ei näkynyt.

"Tora?" Ryou laski laukkunsa alas ja lähti etsimään mysteerisesti kadonnutta kissaa. Sitä ei näkynyt keittiössä eikä olohuoneessa, joten hän suuntasi omaan huoneeseensa, huolissaan kissastaan. Helpotuksen huokaus pääsi ilmoille kun Ryou näki otuksen kyyristelemässä lattiallaan, juuri työpöydän edessä.

"Siinähän sinä olet, tyhmeliini. Huolestutit minut jo." Ryou sanoi ennen kuin huomasi sen nuolevan jotain lattialta. "Mitä siinä on, Tora?"

Lähestyessään hän huomasi lattiallaan jotain paksua ja punaista, ja nopeasti hätisti kissansa pois. Se sähähti hänelle, mutta luikki pikaisesti tiehensä. Ryou kumartui lattialle ja kosketti sormellaan paksuuntunutta nestettä, tuoden sitä lähemmäksi silmiään. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä laajenivat ja hän hypähti ylös niin nopeasti, että melkein pyörtyi takaisin lattialle.

Verta.

Hypätessään ylös jokin osui hänen silmäänsä, vieras esine pöydällä. Kun hänen silmänsä tarkentuivat, hän kompasteli taaksepäin, kaatuen lattialle selälleen. Huuto, joka oli syntynyt hänen kurkussaan tuli ulos pakotettuna vinkaisuna ja hänen kätensä lennähti suun eteen ennen kuin hän voisi alkaa kirkumaan ilman, että pystyisi lopettamaan.

Sydän.

Siinä, hänen tummapuisella pöydällään oli hieman hänen nyrkkiään isompi sydän, ison ja hyytyvän veriläikän keskellä.

Ryou hengitti pari kertaa syvään ennen nousemistaan jaloilleen, uteliaisuus kolkuttaen jossain aivojensa perukoilla. Hän käveli hitaasti takaisin pöytänsä luo, varoen lattialla olevaa verta. Pöydällä makaileva sydän näytti epäilyttävästi kuin voisi kuulua ihmiselle, mutta eihän se voinut…

Ryou peitti taas suunsa kädellään, oksennuksen maku kurkussa, ja huomasi pöydässä muutakin outoa. Sydämen toiselle puolelle, vasemmalle, oli kirjoitettu sana "minä" verellä kun taas oikealle oli kirjoitettu "sinä".

"Minä… sinä…" Ryoun silmät osuivat keskellä olevaan sydämeen. "Minä sydän sinä…"

Ryoun silmät laajenivat mahdottoman suuriksi, hän astui muutaman askeleen taakse ja kiljui.

x


End file.
